


Go Now

by moreseav



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Based on Sing Street (2016), Love at First Sight, M/M, Rock and Roll, Teenagers, sing street au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreseav/pseuds/moreseav
Summary: Sing Street（唱街）AU，推荐下这部电影，讲了一群摇滚少年自由冒险的故事。
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Dominic Harrison | Yungblud
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Go Now

Colson深呼吸了一口气，他抱着他的吉他坐在床上，这里和克利夫兰大概有5小时的时差。他的生理钟紊乱着，在凌晨五点他还睁着眼睛毫无睡意。Colson背靠着墙等待窗外黎明的到来，等到光线终于从缝隙里挤了进来，他可以听见屋内爸妈开始起床活动的声音了。

不一会儿，妈妈就敲了敲他的门，让他起床。Colson回应着放下了吉他，好好地给它盖上被子，走了出去。

他的爸爸拿着一份报纸专注地看着，Colson咳嗽着道了一声早安，爸爸简单嗯了一声。餐桌上很安静，Colson把橙汁喝完切着盘里的煎蛋，刀叉与盘子碰撞地嘎吱作响。“对了，今天你妈妈会送你去学校。还有晚上我有应酬，今天就不回来吃饭了。”他的父亲边看着报纸边说。

直到Colson出门的时候，他都没有把那该死的报纸从他脸上拿下来。

学校距离这个新家也就半小时的距离，在Colson下车前他的妈妈吻了一下他的脸颊，“这次乖一点，别再惹是生非了好吗？”

Colson翻了个白眼，拿着书包关上了车门。

学校的生活是老一套，因为父亲的工作性质他不停地在新学校里辗转着，他没办法交到什么朋友。确切地说，他总在交上什么朋友的时候就不得不离开了。遇见新朋友很有趣，但总是只能建立新的联系这有时候让Colson觉得疲倦。

最后一节化学课上，老师滔滔不绝地讲着什么付克烷基化反应之类的，而Colson的头还因为缺少睡眠疼着，一下课他就忽略了那些想来和他打招呼的同学（大多数是女孩），直接出了门。今天他完全是浑浑噩噩地度过的，挣扎着不让自己在第一天上课时就睡上一整天。他揉了揉太阳穴，现在只想一头栽倒在桌子上，该死的，他今天必须好好睡一觉。

在Colson刚走出教学楼时，突然一个人从后面追上了拍了拍他是肩膀，“你好啊，兄弟。”

Colson转过头一看，这是个有着一头金发的比他矮点的男孩，正顶着他一张灿烂的笑脸。

“你谁啊？”

男孩的语气很夸张，“不会吧！我们今天至少在走廊遇见了三次。我就在你隔壁班，你对我一点印象都没有？”

Colson摇了摇头，很茫然。男孩递给他一张名片，“是这样，我觉得你很酷，所以想和你交个朋友，顺便扩展下业务。”

Colson接过名片，“呃，校园商业主管Pete Davidson……所以你是主管？”

“可以这么说，我也可以是CEO，CFO，反正就我一个人。”

Colson糊涂了，“所以你是搞什么业务的？”

“Anything.”Pete锤了锤Colson的肩膀，狡黠地对着他眨了眨眼睛，“你要是想来点在聚会上的大麻之类的话我也有。有任何需要就打电话给我好吗，我是专业的。”

Pete一脸自来熟好哥们儿似的搂着Colson的肩膀，和他一起出了校门。下课铃再一次从校园内传来，Colson突然注意到对面人行横道的台阶上站了一个穿着蓝色牛仔外套的男孩，他半染了粉红色的头发相当亮眼。

那个男孩身上有着什么很吸引人的地方，Colson说不上来，但他觉得自己满是困意的大脑里像吹过了清冽的风，他看着这一幕脚步不自觉慢了下来。 Pete发现自己的话无人回应，他疑惑地转过头看向Colson盯着的方向。

Colson问道，“他是谁？”

“不知道，他总是站在那里。”

“他很漂亮。”

Pete挑着眉看着Colson，迟疑着说，“Maybe？作为一个直男我不好评价。”

“那他站在那里干嘛？”

“不知道，他很傲慢，不怎么跟别人说话。但他说他男朋友是个大学生，他对高中生都没兴趣。”Pete看着Colson跃跃欲试的脚步，“呃，兄弟你对他有兴趣？你是gay？”

Colson迈出了脚步，露出了今天的第一个笑，“我不知道，或许？我应该试试。”

Colson穿过马路来到这个男孩面前，男孩叼着一根香烟，在台阶上俯视着Colson，他画着烟熏妆，在黑色眼线和眼尾的亮片的映衬下他眼睛很闪亮，Colson情不自禁地盯着它们看，“需要火吗？”

男孩沉默着打量了一下Colson，然后避开了他的视线，他取下烟说道，“不，我准备把它戒掉。”

Colson笑着，“正好我也没有打火机。所以，你也在这个学校上学吗？”

男孩的语气有些微妙的轻佻与傲慢，“我不上学，我是个模特。”

“好吧，你看上去也是。”

“不久我就要去米兰了，为了我的商业杂志。”

“酷，”Colson不知道该怎么接下去了，他沉默了两秒突然在大脑还没来得及反应之时他脱口而出，“那么你想来拍音乐录影带吗？我的乐队正好有一首新歌，里面需要出现一个模特，这会让这首歌变得很酷的。”

男孩挑着眉，透过他浓密的睫毛看向Colson，“你有一支乐队？”

“对，一支朋克…摇滚乐队。呃，我的意思是我们乐队风格多样，朋克，摇滚我们都玩。”

男孩好像来了兴趣，他的绿眼睛里带上了好奇，“可是我没有拍过音乐录影带。”

“问题不大，我的制片人会安排一切的。”

“谁是你的制片人？”

Colson指了指马路那边等着的Pete，Pete虽然完全不知道发生了什么但还是立刻笑着对他们摇了摇手。

男孩点了点头，“好吧，如果我有时间的话。”

Colson从裤子里抽出手机递给男孩，“把你的号码给我吧，这样方便我们商谈之类的。”

男孩接过输入了自己的号码，在把手机还给Colson时他停顿了一下，“那你先给我唱一首歌吧。”

Colson环顾了一下四周密集的人群，咳嗽了一下，“现在？下一次吧。”

“你以后会在很多人面前演出，我不过是一个人而已。”

Colson只好尴尬地随便清唱了God save the queen里的两句。

男孩放过了Colson，他笑着说，“Sex Pistols？品味不错。”

Colson接过手机，“我是Colson Baker。你还没有告诉我你的名字。”

男孩勾起自己涂着红色口红的嘴唇，它们看上去很柔软，他拿着手中的烟假意抽了一口，然后稍微弯下腰对着Colson呼了一口气，好像把那些不存在的烟雾吹到了他的脸上，他笑得调皮又诱人，“下次你给我唱歌的时候我会告诉你的。”

Colson看着他眼角眉梢挂着的笑意，是初春的晨露般的鲜活。他感到自己的心脏被一股蛮横的力量直接，不留余地地击中了。这个男孩站在他的面前，就像一场注定的横冲直撞的风暴。

Colson紧攥着走回Pete时，他心里有一种前所未有的感觉在破土而出，他对着一头雾水的Pete宣布道，“听着兄弟，你的业务来了，我们得组一支乐队。”

TBC.


End file.
